


Detective ComiXXX Collection

by ByzanTeen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hawkman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Breeding, Chastity Device, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Instant Loss, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Monsterfucking, Multi, Recruitment, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sluttification, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Just a collection of a bunch of kinda random, super short, and extremely lewd dc comic things. Expect a lot of gay stuff and mindfuckery because... see any of my other work. Individual chapters will be quite short, but if you want to see one expanded into a full fic of its own just leave a comment and tell me.
Relationships: Carter Hall/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, carol ferris/diana prince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. (Hawkman x GL) Ring of Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Lantern and Hawkman enjoy some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple are rough and super short, they get better the newer they are

Hal pulled on the glowing chain he'd projected, earning a presumably pleased gag from Carter as the toned warrior's face was pulled onto the Green Lantern's dick. It was hard work, keeping his focus on the ring's constructed leash so it didn't vanish. The task was well worth the effort though, as little felt better to Hal than having the restrained hero pulled all the way into his crotch during a relentless facefuck. Carter, for his part, enjoyed nothing more than getting to let go of his domineering heroic persona and let Hal use him in this way. These encounters had become a regular event for the pair, both spending long periods off planet they found some much needed stress relief in these brief, intense sessions together. As Hal kept his grip tight on the constructed chain, the green, pseudo-metal collar around Hawkman's neck reacted to its creator's will, squeezing gently but firmly. The added pressure was heaven for Hal, whose cock was nearly totally seated in Carter's throat. After a couple seconds that felt like blissful hours to both the choked hero and the man controlling his airflow, Hal released his grip, allowing a panting, slightly dizzy Hawkman to pull off his cock.

"Feeling alright down there?" Hal asked, half cocky and half genuinely checking. His answer came in the form of a sudden, silent hand wrapped strongly around his cock.

"Shut up and cum already" Carter replied, jerking the standing hero's cock while aiming it at his own unmasked face. Hal's hips bucked in response, attempting to fuck his friend and frequent hookup's hand. After such an intense oral session, Hal was all but over the edge already. It was only a few firm strokes of Carter's hand before the Green Lantern reached his limit, crying out and showering Hawkman's face with what almost seemed to be an endless rain of hot, thick cum. In the midst of his total bliss, Hal's focus vanished along with the chain and collar around Carter's neck, but that was fine. There was no way Carter was moving from this spot.

Looking down at Carter's cum-covered face, Hal couldn't resist the urge to get down and full force kiss the man, sliding a gloved hand below to stroke Hawkman's own neglected cock. Hal leaned down further, kissing the head gently as the sensitive dick almost immediately began pulsing between his lips, filling Hal's mouth with his fuckbuddy's cum. Hal simply swallowed and smiled, it was always polite to return the favor after all.


	2. (Wonder Woman x Star Sapphire) Addicted to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Ferris tries recruiting Wonder Woman to the Star Sapphires through underhanded means. She doesn't account for Diana to be better at love than she is.

"You've always had a strange notion of love, Carol." Diana admonished the violet-clad girl bent over in front of her with a firm, but not harsh, voice, "I mean, I've always thought of your ultimate goal as noble but your methods have often been... unorthodox. Using the ring to force love though? That's across the line, even if you got it right."

Carol was unable to respond with anything more than a half-hearted moan, having been speared on Wonder Woman's divinely large cock for a good hour now, after the mother of all ring mishaps turned Carol's ethically questionable recruitment plan into an accidental mutual aphrodisiac. With the force of a goddess slamming that absolute bitch breaker into her, Carol's capacity for speech was all but nonexistent, as well as her mental faculties to do much else at this point but moan and cum. The two of them had both reached multiple orgasms so far, leaving the Star Sapphire's cunt sore, sensitive, and completely stuffed with Diana's thick cum. As Diana slammed her hips into Carol again, completely hilting herself inside the once-dominant woman, she let out another oversized orgasm, the cum overflowing from Carol's well-fucked hole and spilling out beneath them.

"Let this itself be your penance, Carol." Diana pulled out entirely of the dazed pseudo-Lantern, releasing a deluge of past orgasms from Carol's pussy before spinning the girl around and slamming her cock into her throat without warning, a move that would have severely damaged someone not being reinforced by the violet ring's powers. Diana continued speaking as she thrust in and out of Carol's face.

"Your own irresponsible power usage brought this on you, so I won't feel too bad about not holding back, but once this wears off we're gonna have a serious talk.

As Carol felt what must have been the sixth orgasm of the day flow down her throat, the small part of her that was still rational was really beginning to wonder when that would be. Two more oversized loads down her throat later, and that part too had gone quiet. It wasn't until she woke up, an unkown amount of time later, with a passed out Diana's cock still firmly lodged down her throat that she was able to process things again and was sure her accidental effect had worn off. The smart thing to do would be to leave now, while Diana was unconscious, but... Carol had to admit the massive fuckstick shoved in her mouth did taste pretty good, and she was feeling kinda heavy with how much cum had been fucked into her from both ends. Gently suckling the Amazonian dick, Carol enjoyed her overdue rest.


	3. (Oliver Queen x Strangers) Oliver the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the Green Arrow is stressful work, Ollie has an unorthodox way of relaxing.

Oliver had a long established routine he liked to follow when the stress of his hero work was too much. It was suggested to him by Dinah, who would relax in similar ways, though Oliver wasn't sure if his wife had quite expected him to follow the suggestion quite so exactly. First Ollie carefully shaved everything but his goatee. He'd never touch the goatee. Then he carefully tied back his hair into a short ponytail, as much as his hair length would allow. Then came the outfit, a tight top and a short skirt with nothing underneath. Something that gave the impression he wanted to anyone who saw him. The final two steps were simple but important: some thick, far from tasteful makeup, and a cheap decorative facemask to cover the goatee. Fully dolled up, Ollie was ready to hit the streets and blow off some stress.

It wasn't a long walk through the sketchier parts of Star City before Oliver's feminine guise started attracting attention. It was even less time before the attention became directly lewd in nature, the handful of residents out after dark making bold requests of the barely-dressed tease, who had become a familiar sight in these parts for some time. Really, most people who stayed outside at an otherwise risky time and place were doing so to try and meet either one of the two blonde sluts who had been spotted talking to men after dark, and more. And, like every night, it felt like no time at all before Ollie was being pressed against a brick wall and having his ass fucked by a particularly forward stranger. These incognito poundings had been Oliver's main source of relief for at least two months now, where all the worries of hero work seemed to leak out of him along with the cum being forced to drip by the relentless slamming of his prostate. This guy especially was good, too good, Ollie found himself letting out an entirely too high pitched moan of pleasure as he came from the intense, semi-public fucking, painting the ground with his cum.

Ollie's sudden anal orgasm felt great to the street tough working his ass, but the fit man had a lot more stamina in him before reaching his own. With a harsh pull on Ollie's ponytail, the main drove himself in deeper and harder, using the secret hero's well-trained ass without mercy. Ollie could only continue letting out slutty, desperate moans as he was yanked onto the stranger's cock over and over again. Time had stopped meaning anything to the vigilante-turned-fucktoy by the time he finally felt the rush of hot cum inside him. Oliver let out a sigh of pleasure and relief, bracing himself as the man pulled out because he knew exactly what came next, as it did every trip out. Sure enough, another thick cock pressed its way into Ollie's slick asshole, taking a moment to adjust before hammering against his sensitive prostate just as fiercely as the last one. 

Oliver could never keep track of how many men used his ass during each of these sessions, but he did have to admit he never felt more thoroughly relaxed than after a night on the town. Dinah was really onto something with this superhero stress suppressant, next time he'd really have to try and go at the same time as her.


	4. (Harley Quinn x Arkham Inmates) Rehabilitative Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Harleen Quinzel has a controversial method of reforming the inmates at Arkham.

When Dr. Harleen Quinzel had first signed on to work at Arkham Asylum, she was intent on testing her groundbreaking new theories on the causes, and cures, for mental illness. With years of study and a new chunk of grant money, she was positive that her work could save even the most troubled souls Arkham had to offer. Despite the cynicism of her colleagues, she continued her ambitious work for weeks. SHe interviewed everyone from the serial killers to the monsters to the domestic terrorists, applying her own research methodology to try and resolve once and for all the question of how to make them once again productive members of society. Dr. Quinzel even scheduled multiple, off the record interviews with The Joker himself. This was gonna be _great!_

* * *

"T-This is fuuucking great!" Harley's shout echoed throughout the packed cafeteria, as Killer Croc's killer cock slammed into her yet again. Ever since absolutely crashing and burning in her attempt to reform The Joker, Harley had been serving a much more direct need at Arkham: Being every pent-up lunatic's go-to cocksleeve. With privacy being, for good reason, all but nonexistent in Arkham, she was usually required to offer her services in public areas. The security staff certainly weren't going to risk the conflict of stopping her, nor did the other residents of the Asylum mind the show. It helps that most of them were waiting for their turn. Killer Croc was one of her favorites though, she loved his thick, rough, monster of a dick slamming hard into her over and over. Sometimes she got fucked so hard she briefly blacked out and remembered the before times, when she thought "helping" meant anything other than taking hot loads in all 3 of her holes multiple times daily. Another rough thrust from Killer Croc knocked that silly memory out of her head though. Harley's body shuddered as she felt another orgasm tear through her at the hands of the scaled beastman.

Harley's intense orgasm provided the stimulation needed for Croc to finish, yanking the small blonde girl back deep onto his cock to flood her cunt with his overpowering orgasm. Without care for the psychiatrist-turned-fucktoy, he pulled out and went back to one of the tables. Harley was dazed against a wall, cum pouring out of her abused hole while she still unfailingly asked if anyone was next. While nobody was interested much in her freshly-used lower half, Harley did look up to see a green, dripping cunt above her head shortly after the offer was made. Before she could recover the energy to dive in though, she felt two hands grab her and shove her face right against the soaked pussy. Harley quickly got licking, showing as much enthusiasm as she had for her last "patient". It helped that this was the most familiar-tasting girl in the whole Asylum for her, so she was plenty eager to please.

Deep inside Harley's brain, beneath all the lust and the crossed wires and the shattered morals, there was a small, calm, rarely heard from voice. As Harley eagerly ate the drooling pussy of a mass murdering ecoterrorist, the voice reflected on its situation. Since Harley had become the communal toy for every inmate to relieve their stress with, escape attempts _had_ decreased, and overall violence was low too. In that way, Harleen thought, maybe she had succeeded after all. Maybe, one orgasm at a time, she was really helping these people settle down and start the path to a better life. In that reserved corner of the brain, Harleen smiled, even as her body had gone from simple oral relief to being rapidly defiled by numerous vines, much to the terror of the security staff watching Ivy.


	5. (Superman x Jimmy Olsen) Unintended Side Effects

At first, it had seemed a logical decision to put Jimmy Olsen in charge of keeping the various forms of Kryptonite secure. He was human, making it unlikely he'd have to deal with the negative effects of the glowing space rocks (after all, how long had Lex worn that green Kryptonite ring before his body started reacting negatively?), it just made sense. If any negative physical or mental effects did begin to happen, it was nothing the JLA's medical resorces couldn't handle, as long as they caught it early. What Superman definitely didn't expect though, was for one special color to already be affecting Jimmy from the moment he first saw it...

Jimmy sat alone, in the special secret room from where he was entrusted as Superman's Pal to watch over his greatest weakness. He liked to come in here and take inventory, just to make sure nothing had been stolen by some stealthy supervillain, and also to just look at the rainbow of rocks. The one that caught his eye the most was the small sample of pink Kryptonite, which looked noticeably different from the other forms, and had no recorded effect. Jimmy would often take this one out to look at it closer, figuring that if Superman couldn't figure out its effect then it must not be too dangerous. Of course, much like how the green variant's poison manifested in humans as cancer, pink's near-unidientifiable mental shift had a much more profound effect on the human boy.

As Jimmy remained in contact with the pink energy, his features softened. Jimmy was never the most masculine of men but he had soon transitioned to a state of near-total androgyny, not helped by the wider hips, larger rear, and small, budding breasts just barely beginning to form on the boy's frame. More pronounced than these physical shifts were the changes to his thought processes. Jimmy Olsen found his mind frequently wandering to sex. Intense, primal, dominating sex with him held firmly on the bottom. He had an overwhelming emptiness inside him, an undeniable need to be filled. The hungry twink could think of only one way to satisfy his new urges, and reached for the special watch Superman had gifted to him a lifetime ago.

* * *

"God yes! Fuck me harder!" Jimmy was reduced to lustful begging for rougher treatment as Superman's thick Kryptonian cock speared his ass. Upon Superman's arrival, it hadn't taken more than momentary exposure to the pink Kryptonite for Superman to realize exactly why he had been called and what he had to do. Too impatient to reach Jimmy's bedroom, Superman now had his pal bent over a couch, ramming the desperate femboy with as much strength as he could safely use.

"Don't stop! Breed your little human slut, fill me with your perfect Kryptonian cum!" Jimmy continued yelling, his mind clearly burnt out by the combination of the space rock's energy and the intense fucking. Superman, no less horny but significantly more coherent, decided he'd have to do research on the pink Kryptonite after this. Turning human males into submissive, effeminate, breeding bitches hungry for Kryptonian semen was... definitely a very unique effect. If this had affected someone other than Jimmy, they could have had a real problem on their hands. As it was his friend though, Superman continued thrusting into the magically remodelled ass before him.

Jimmy's ass was amazing, the pink Kryptonite seemingly built it for the sole purpose of taking thick Kryptonian cocks with maximum pleasure. As Superman approached his climax, his thrusts got stronger and more reckless, confident in the assumption that his friend's new body was capable of withstanding a full force super-fuck. From the incoherent but extremely lewd noises pouring out of Jimmy's mouth with every powerful thrust against his sensitive human prostate, Superman was right. He leaned closer against Jimmy and continued speeding up his relentless assault.

Even sperheroes have their limits though, and before long Superman's breathing was growing ragged and his thrusts were becoming sloppier. His massive cock twitched inside Jimmy as his seed came pouring out, earning a drawn out lustful moan from the submissive slut. The feeling triggered Jimmy's own orgasm, a short but powerful burst of cu shooting out of his small, limp cock. Utterly exhuasted, Jimmy passed out with a smile on his face. Tonight, Superman would look into if there was a way of reversing things. If not, there'd need to be an explanation of Jimmy's new look for the Daily Mail. And Lois would have to be informed of the... new dynamic, between Clark and Jimmy. While Superman thought about all the potential outcomes in the future, Jimmy happily snoozed on the couch. He was dreaming of big things for Superman's Fucktoy, Jimmy Olsen.


	6. (Hal Jordan x Justice League) Sapphire Twilight

Hal Jordan was a stubborn individual. When he got it in his head to do a certain thing or be a certain way, no force in the multiverse could shake him short of the Wrath of God Himself. This was what led to the Justice League's current issue. Hal was no stranger to disciplinary lapses but this was a far greater scale than anything that he'd done ever since he got over that supervillain phase a number of years ago. Hal Jordan had recently gone off to stop a rather grandiose plan by the Star Sapphires, and he had succeeded in blowing up their big love-fueled superweapon and Star Sapphire herself was currently held in Guardian custody. Unfortunately Hal wasn't able to escape unscathed, and his exposure led to certain... side-effects. Not that he would admit it.

Everyone sat around the meeting table at the Watchtower, trying to determine what to do about Hal. Their deliberations were made all the more difficult by the loud slurping sounds coming from a certain seat. Knelt down between the legs of Diana of Themyscira, Hal was eagerly worshipping a fat Amazonian cock with his lips. He was a complete parody of the hero he'd once been: His brown hair now draped long and flowing around his soft facial features, coming to rest on his newly grown tits, which had telltale drops of milk trailing down their round forms from the stiff nipples protruding from them. His frame had grown weak in some areas, plush in others. While his arms were more fit for fondling than fighting now, his hips had ballooned out and he now possessed the unquestionable champion for the widest, softest, most cock-hungry ass in the Justice League. Between his legs was naught but a glowing green cage holding in place a small, dripping remnant of a cock. This ring-forged chastity device was the only thing Hal wore save for his boots and mask. Between his appearance and his behavior, getting work done was proving to be harder than ever.

Despite all this, Hal refused to acknowledge that anything had changed, much less that he'd in some way been affected by the Star Sapphires' superweapon. He'd always had fat, milky titties just perfect for sliding up and down cocks, his old costume was just a really efficient binder! He'd always wanted to suck Diana's cock in public, he just decided to stop caring what the rest of the stuck-up superheroes thought! His useless little cock had always deserved to be locked away, bimbo boy sluts like him only came from getting railed, everyone knew that! On and on his list of denials and excuses grew, his stubborn personality completely unchanged by the rampant lust that had warped his body and shifted his mind. Diana had, of course, been the first member of the Justice League to accept Hal's new.... lifestyle. Such public displays of sexual submission were not uncommon among adults on her home island, and she happily added Hal to the list of drooling pets to worship her cock. The rest of the League was, however, taking much longer to decide how to proceed. Hence this meeting, to decide what, if anything, is to be done about Hal. A meeting first interrupted by the loud, sexual noises of Hal servicing Diana and then once again disrupted by Diana's low groan as she held Hal's head tight against her and came down his throat.

"I'm done with him for now, if anyone else wants to use him." Diana smirked for a moment, before clearing her throat and addressing the serious topic at hand. "Realistically, we don't know how to put him back and I don't think the Star Sapphires could or would either. Regardless of his personal predilections, his control of his ring is still as strong as ever and I see no reason he can't still be an effective Green Lantern and superhero. Also, I don't know about you, but I think we could all use the stress relief. Willpower is Hal's whole thing, if he wasn't ok with doing all this then there's no way the weapon would have affected him like this."

Clark stood up to respond, to give a kind hearted but stern sermon about the difference between accepting the new Hal and taking advantage of him, to put his foot down about such obscene acts being done in front of everyone. He didn't get two words out of his mouth before a loud coo of pleasure recognizable as Hal's high pitched new voice cut him off. Bruce currently had his mouth glued to Hal's right breast, lips wrapped tightly around the sensitive, leaking nipple. Behind Hal, Arthur was bent down with his face buried between Hal's soft cheeks, tonguing the transformed slut's ass with wet, vocal enthusiasm. The two-pronged oral attention was too much for Hal, who squealed in delight as a thin drizzle of cum leaked out from between his legs. Several other members of the Justice League had taken to watching with keen interest, hard cocks exposed and hands jammed into needy cunts. Superman had to admit, while Hal had previously been rather divisive, his new body and attitude seemed to bring everyone together. If Bruce, of all people, was motorboating Hal's rack without reservation, there couldn't be any harm to it, right? Superman watched as the League members dominated the veteran Green Lantern, thinking he'll have to remember some of these tricks to tell Jimmy and Lois when he goes home.

"Finally," Hal said, briefly taking his mouth off Hawkman's slick cock, "I told you guys it wasn't some damn big deal. Now will you let me get back to work?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
